JAWS: Taming a Dangerous Heart
by TheGirlInTheMentalHospital
Summary: It has been several years since Shaun Brodey last stepped into the sea. Accepting a dare to try and face his fears, he unexpectally meets the shark that has haunted his dreams. The only problem? The shark likes him! The trouble? Another shark hates him!
1. Midnight Swim

**Okay, first off, this is my first JAWS fanfiction and I hope to get things right. This will be after JAWS 2, and will follow up to JAWS 3 but will be slightly different in both ages and such. And second, I may or may not also put in JAWS 4. I liked the whole JAWS series and all, JAWS and JAWS 2 being my favorite. So, it's undecisive until further notice. there'll be a few surprises with the shark whom I'm going to name Jaws, (I know, very orignal but hey, I like it.) so, please keep an open mind and accept my over active imagination. And lastly, this is YAOI/SLASH! Just to let ya know. That means Boy/Boy love. XD I always liked this pairing, ever since I saw the cute little boy Shaun get attack by the great white shark. lol! **

**Well, go read and enjoy my story! You won't be disappointed. **

**Sincerely, **

**The Girl in the Mental Hospital**

**Warning: Yaoi**

**RatedL OT, Older Teen**

**Genre: Adventure, Horror,Friendship, Angst, Romance**

**JAWS: Taming A Dangerous Heart**

**Midnight Swim **

The night sky twinkled with stars above as the moon illuminated the dark waters below. The sound of the crashing ocean waves on the beach was a entrancing sound, creating a surreal reality when he stared off into the water. A young teen boy stood on the sandy beach near the water, away from the small group of other teens on top of the hill, calling out and hooting. The wind blew, kissing his cold skin. Tugging at his jacket, the wind blew once again, blowing his sandy brunette hair in the air as his dark brown eyes gazed out at the water.

"Come one Brodey! Get in the Water!"

A shout was heard up from the hill, making the boy jump. He scowled, zipping down the jacket. He heard some whistles and howls but ignored them, taking off his shirt and kicking off his pants. By the time he was undressed, he had nothing but his bathing shorts on. Turning to the dark water, he paused.

"Shaun! Come on! Don't chicken out on us!"

The boy, Shaun, breathed in and sighed. Taking a step, the water rushed in and washed over his foot. He jumped, backing away a little. Biting his lip, Shawn, stood still for one moment then shut his eyes tight and took a running start first into the water.

The cold water hit his body, a gasp escaping his lips as he swam steadily out into the water, going farther and farther away from shore towards the Bouey. The icy cold water made him shiver and his body grow numb. Yet he kept on going, despite how much his mind screamed for him to turn back to the beach and stay there. His eyes darted around, looking for a gray fin anywhere in sight.

He arrived at the Bouey, hanging on to it. The waves hit him, making him gasped and sputter. Casting his eyes to the shore, seeing a group of people frantically jumping and shouting.

"What?" Shaun called out, hanging on to the red Bouey. The shouting continued, saying one word, a word he had been dreading to hear and that made his heart stop for a terrifying minute.

"_**SHARK!" **_

Fear in his young heart, Shaun whipped his head around from side to side. Then, he froze, a horrible thought crossed his mind. Gulping, he dared to look behind him and saw what he had dreaded most.

The shark came toward him fast, his mind going blank. The shouting became more frantic though he didn't pay any attention to them. Staring at the approaching creature that had haunted his dreams since he was a boy.

He could already see the shark's face and he was shocked to see it. The same, scarred face he saw on a shark that attack him, his brother, and his friends.

It was the same shark.

The same damn shark!

How could it be alive! Didn't his Dad kill it?

The creature kept on coming, closer and closer.

Shaun stuttered, gripping the Bouey tightly. There was no way he could make it. Simply no way. He was dead.

"Shaun!"

The shark was only a few feet away. The gap closing more and more as Shaun, with each shaky breathe, tried to stutter out something. Terror gripping him and holding him in place. The cold water didn't help either. His whole body went numb, he could barely feel anything.

He could see the shark's dark eyes, staring at him in a hungry way. Shaun stuttered, trying to from words.

"G-g..e"

The shark was merely inches away, mouth opened full of a hundred sharp, white teeth. Shaun opened his mouth, eyes locking with the shark's.

"G-get away….g-g-get a-away!"

The shark was right in front of the youth, getting ready to take a bite out of him.

"GET AWAY!" Shaun shouted, swimming back but the wave hit him, making him hit his head on the Bouey. He gasped, shutting his eyes as he whimpered, black clouding his vision. His mind became hazy. The waves hit him again, this time dragging him under the water.

Shaun opened his eyes a little, seeing the shark right in front of him, the black scar of when he bit off part of a Orca and somehow managed to put it on his face. How the shark did it, Shaun never knew but he did know that it made the shark more frightening that way.

The air bubbles escaped his mouth as he went unconscious, awaiting death that would come swiftly soon in just a matter of seconds.

It never did.

The daylight sun hit his face, stirring back to consciousness. The smell of sea salt air and the sensation of the sandy beach. A shadow loomed over him then, covering the sun from his face.

A cold, rather rough hand that felt like a mixture of sand paper and tiny little blades grazing his cheeks. Coughing, Shaun's eyes fluttered. The sensation continued, it felt like a hand was touching him.

"**Shaun…"**

A dark, raspy voice that sounded like it hadn't been used in years spoke, a rather haunting melody to it. Like the dark bells being rung from it's watery grave.

Coughing up some more water, Shaun finally opened his eyes.

What he saw made him gasp and crawl back a little.

A boy was there. A really handsome boy. He looked to be around seventeen. Short, messy pitch black hair that fell slightly on his face, gray-ish skin that reminded Shaun uncomfortably of a shark, dark eyes, and a well built body. He had three markings on his neck that resembled gills, three more on his chest that were more sharper in point, and a shark tooth necklace with a really big tooth Shaun would've guessed came from a great white. But what stood out the most was the scar on the right side of his face. It was black, with three red scratch marks across his eye.

Just like the shark.

The boy smirked, revealing sharp, white teeth.

"**Finally you're awake." **he said, amusement in his dark eyes too much like the shark's.

Shaun opened his mouth, gaping. Then, he fainted. Before he went unconscious, he saw the boy's eyes widen and blink. He heard him curse and felt himself being lifted up, bridal style. Then, his world went black.


	2. Sparing a Life

**Sparing a life**

Shaun moaned, feeling his head pounding as he awoke. He found himself in a cave, water coming in a little where, at the opening, he saw the sea's surface. Sitting up, he found that he was in shallow water, barely even covering his thighs. Standing up a little, Shaun bent somewhat due to the low ceiling of the cave. Walking out, he nearly stumbled when finding a drop off at the end. Grabbing a hold of some rocks, Shaun hung on, paranoia getting the best of him.

The outside of the cave was surrounded by rocks and Shaun managed to climb up the side of it, going as high as he could away from the water. Going higher and higher, Shaun reached the top and rested a little, sitting on a large rock near the edge. "Where am I?" he spoke out loud, confused.

"**Above a cave near the lighthouse, several miles away from town."**

Shaun jumped, startled, and nearly fell off the rock. He felt those rough, cold hands grab a hold of his arm, keeping him balanced. Looking up, the teen saw the boy from earlier, dark eyes of a predator staring down at him.

A chill ran down his spine, the same eyes…as the shark's.

Yanking his arm away, Shaun stumbled backwards, falling down on the rocky surface. With a hiss, he lifted up his elbow where a gash was created, blood oozing out of it. For a moment, the older boy froze, dark eyes fixated on the blood. Then, he seemed to snap out of his daze and walked over to Shaun, kneeling down. **"Here, let me see that." **he said, gently grasping Shaun's arm.

"H-hey! What are you-?" Shaun was cut off by the boy ripping a part of his own dark blue shorts and wrapped it tightly around the wound, Shaun wincing in pain. Tying it securely, the boy, satisfied, dropped his arms to his side. **"There…all done." **

Shaun stared at his bandaged arm, blinking his brown eyes. Looking up at the boy's face, his scar stood.

"Who…are you?"

The boy blinked, frowning as he turned his head away, facing the sea.

Shaun narrowed his eyes, a hint of fear in them as his voice trembled.

"Y-you're the shark…aren't you?"

Looking back at him again, a dark smirk came across the boy's face with a predatory look.

"**Oh? How'd you guess?" **

Shaun heart stopped for a moment, then, it pumped faster and faster. His face going pale in fright.

The shark boy dropped his smirk and gave an apologetic gaze, reaching out and brushing away some hair on Shaun's face. He flinched at the feel of his hands but let him do what he wanted.

"**Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." **the shark boy said, pulling away.

Shaun was stunned for a moment, not fully comprehending what had happened. The shark boy stood, going over to the edge. Shaun suddenly jumped up, reaching out for him. Without thinking, he yelled, "Wait!" and ran over, grabbing a hold of the older boy's wrist.

The shark boy froze, still as a statue. Slowly, he turned slightly to look behind him, seeing Shaun staring straight up at him, all traces of fear gone. Instead, hard determination and willfulness. To be honest, it made the younger boy look cute. A smirk came on the shark boy's face at the thought.

"How did you…you know, get to be like…this?"

The shark opened his mouth to answer but Shaun continued, leaving the shark blinking in confusion then sighed in defeat.

"Why didn't you eat me? How are you alive? Why is it-?"

Shaun felt a hand clasp over his mouth and saw the shark lean forward, a dead panned expression on.

"**You talk too much."**

Shaun seemed to stiffen when hearing that voice and felt the hand fall away, the elder teen standing up straighter and crossed his arms. Shaun pouted, glaring a little bit. He muttered "Meanie" under his breath and the shark, having heard of it, bellowed a laugh. This spooked Shaun and he squeaked when the scarred face was brought inches away from his, those eyes seemed to stare straight at his soul.

"**Jaws." **

Shaun blinked, letting out 'Huh?' sound.

"**My name. Jaws." **

Jaws smiled, revealing his pointy teeth. Although part of his face was scarred, he was still quite handsome. He would make any girl blush, even Shaun found himself flushing.

Pulling back and turning around, Jaws went over to the edge, glancing back at the boy he spared. Something was in his eyes that Shaun couldn't really tell what it was.

"**Well, gotta go. I'm sure we'll meet again, very soon. Shaun…" **Jaws said and before Shaun could utter a sound, he jumped. Shaun gasped, running over and peered down, seeing rocks below with the waves crashing down on them. He frantically searched for a boy but could find none. Looking up to the sea, he saw a fin of a shark, swimming away until it disappeared down into the deep.

Shaun, dumbfounded, stayed where he was, trying to figure things out. But the question that stood out most was this.

Why was he still alive?


	3. And So We Meet Again

**And So We Meet Again**

It had been a few weeks since the 'incident'. Shaun had been avoiding his classmates like the plaque, not wanting to indulge in their amazement and awe of him still being alive. He also didn't want to answer any of their questions, not really knowing how to answer them.

His father, Sherriff Brody, had been worried sick and was ever the more protective of his sons. His mother only just thanked the Lord that he was alive. His brother, Mike, was grateful his own little brother wasn't shark food.

Currently, Shaun had been told not to go back into the ocean, his father's paranoia getting the best of him. Of course, the last two times, Sherriff Brody had been right and the mayor listened this time, without argument. At this time, Shaun complied for the first week or so but the curiosity of the events that occurred between him and the…shark didn't leave his mind. He snuck out to the beach, walking far away from the eyes of other people. He didn't want them to talk and have his father hear of him being here.

So far, no such luck. He couldn't find the shark anywhere. It was at some point he was about to give up, walking over to the spot he awoke and he and the shark last conversed.

Striding over to the edge, Shaun peered over and saw the rocks and waves crashing over them again. No sign of the shark boy whatsoever.

"Well this was stupid…" Shaun muttered, sitting down and dangled his feet over the edge.

"**You shouldn't sit so close. You might fall." **

Shaun gasped, startled at the sound of the voice. Nearly falling over to the watery depths before a arm struck out and grabbed a hold him, pulling him back to safety.

Looking up, Shaun saw the handsome face of the one he ad been searching for these past several weeks, dark eyes holding amusement in them.

"**See? Told you." **

Jaws let go of Shaun, allowing him to turn around and face him. Shaun gave a sheepish smile, showing gratitude for the shark boy rescuing him, again.

"**You've been looking for me?"** Jaws spoke in amusement, studying the human's face. Shaun stuttered, trying to find his voice and finally was able to speak.

"Y-yes! I…wanted to…ugh…get my answers from you." Jaws rose an eyebrow, confused for a second.

"**Answers?" **

Shaun frowned, not happy.

"Yeah, you didn't answer any of my questions last time."

Jaws made a 'Oh' sound and smiled in a sarcastic way. This kind of struck a nerve in Shaun and irritated him.

Jaws, stretching his arms above him closed his eyes and spoke. **"Those questions you mean? Like how I became to be like this? And why I spared you?" **Hearing a satisfying crack, the elder boy rolled his shoulders a few times, hearing some more cracks. Somehow, for some reason, the sight of his rather muscular chest, though not grossly muscular like those guys who work out in the gym, just nice enough for a teenaged boy to have, Shaun found himself blushing. Adverting his eyes the other way, he failed to see the smirk on Jaw's face at the sight of his pink cheeks. How cute.

"**Well, for starters, I'm not like normal sharks. In fact, I'm one of the only last few of my kind left in this modern world." **Jaws said, leaning his body sideways, eyes idled. Shaun blinked, his brown eyes not leaving those predatory orbs. **"And, as for the reason why I let you live instead of eating you." **at this, the boy moved closer to Shaun, leaning forward until his face was merely inches away from the other's, holding the younger's shoulder gently yet firmly.

"**It' because I have a little crush on you." **

Shaun's eyes widen, his breathe hitching. Jaws smirked placing a hand on the boy's waist. Snapping out of his stupor, Shaun pushed the shark boy away, backing away, making sure not be so close to the edge.

Jaws frowned, kicking himself in his mind for being so bold. He studied Shaun's expression, wondering if the boy would be disgusted as most humans would to this sort of relationship. Though, it confused the shark as to why humans found this repulsive. Humans were so strange.

Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, Shaun showed no disgust or sign of repulsiveness. He just was surprised. That was all. Just very surprised.

Hey, it wasn't everyday you meet a shark that can change into a good looking human boy and have said shark boy admit to having a crush on you.

Although, to most of society, many would find this rather disturbing and such, but Shaun had grown up in a family who were very open minded and didn't mind such things. Well, two of the same gender relationships that is.

Biting his lip, Shaun looked back up at Jaw's face and felt very awkward.

"Well, uh…that's…interesting to know."

Jaws sat down, legs crossed, and had a lazy sort of demeanor to him.

"**Yeah, well, you're the first to ever be spared by me." **

Shaun replied dryly, "I'm flattered."

Jaws let out a broad smile, looking to be like your average everyday seventeen-year-old boy rather than a terrifying shark.

Shaun, deciding to sit down beside him, bit his lip. Glancing to the side, he saw Jaws stare at him curiously, wondering what he was about to ask next. Heaving a sigh, Shaun began to speak.

"I know it's been a few years but…" Jaws narrowed his eyes, a serious expression on. "I would like to know…why exactly…did you…?" Jaws stopped him by lifting his hand up, shaking his head. Shaun stared, seeing Jaws cast his eyes down to the ground, his face unreadable.

"**I suggest you don't ask that question. Not yet." **

"And why not!" Shaun shouted, standing up, glaring down at the shark who merely lifted his head and had a emotionless expression on. "Why shouldn't I ask? I have a right to know why you attack me and my friends! Why you ate Marge…and why you tried to kill me!" Tears formed in Shaun's eyes, spilling down his cheeks as his voice cracked. How could he forget, the traumatic experience he had of seeing Marge get eaten right in front of him when he was so young. And here was the shark who did it. The very shark who he cursed and feared his whole entire life after the frightening experience.

Jaws watched the boy shed tears in front of him, feeling a pang of guilt in his chest but didn't show it. He had really messed this boy up. Standing up, Jaws reached out only to have his hand slapped away, Shaun angrily yelling for him to place his hand on him. Ignoring this, Jaws pulled the boy to him and embraced his form, catching Shaun off guard.

Shaun struggled, hitting the shark's chest but soon fell limp, too much anguish in him to really put up a fight. So he let Jaws do what he wanted, no longer caring what happens next.

Feeling him fall limp, Jaws at first was alarmed and wondered if he had crushed him but soon relaxed when finding that he was, in fact, not crushing the boy to death. Jaws sometimes forgets his own strength, the reason why he was so worried. Hearing some sobs, Jaws placed a hand on Shaun's head and softly said.

"**I'm sorry…" **

Shaun just remained there, silent. He didn't know what to do. He just…wanted this pain in his heart to end.


End file.
